BUKAN CINTA BIASA
by Chery Uchiha
Summary: Cinta ku beda dengan orang lain. Tidak seperti orang lain yang bebas mencintai siapa pun yang mereka cintai. Aku bukannya pilih-pilih tetapi ada hal yang membuatku tak berdaya
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fanfic pertama yang kubuat  
Fanfic ini murmi karya ku  
Aku harap ini cukup bagus  
Happy reading minna-san

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

Juni 2012

Hari ini adalah hari kepindahan ku ke Konoha. Aku akan meninggalkan desa tempat ku lahir. Aku akan meninggalkan desa Otogakure. Aku baru lulus SD di Elementary School of Otogakure. Aku sangat bahagia untuk hal ini karena aku akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kusukai dari kelas tiga SD. Dia adalah pemuda tampan yamg menjadi tetangga ku dulu. Dia pindah ke Oto saat aku kelas tiga SD dan dia kelas lima SD.

Aku ingat saat dia memberi boneka beruang bewarna merah muda ini padaku saat kami berkenalan. Aku sedang menunggu Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Gaara-nii mengangkut kardus peralatan dapur terkahir. Aku sudah meletakkan kardus terakhir tadi yang isinya buku-buku novel ku. Aku sedang duduk di dalam mobil bersama saudara-saudara ku. Keluarga kami terpisah di dua mobil. Mobil pertama adalah mobil Tou-san yang didalamnya sekarang ada aku, Karin-nee dan Tayuya-nee. Mobil kedua adalah mobil Nagato-nii dengan istrinya Akimi-nee dan anaknya yang baru berusia satu tahun Izumi-chan. Aku memandang keluar jendela mobil lebih tepatnya memandangi rumah Utakata dulu. Di jalan depan pagar rumahnya aku jadi teringat pertemuan pertama kami.

Flashback On

"Hai namaku Utakata, aku baru pindah kemarin. Bolehkah aku tau nama gadis cantik ini?". Dia tersenyum lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman denganku  
"Ah iya namaku Sakura Haruno, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu Utakata-san". Aku menyambut tangannya lalu berjabat tangan.  
"Kau bisa memanggilku Utakata-kun aku tak keberatan kok". Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis padaku  
"Ah baiklah Utakata-kun, kau juga bisa memanggilku Sakura-chan jika kau mau". Balasku lalu ikut tersenyum untuknya.  
"Kita berteman?". Tanyanya sambil memberi boneka beruang bewarna merah muda padaku.  
Aku menerima boneka nya "kita berteman" jawabku dengan senyumku.

Flashback Off

Saat lulus SD Utakata kembali ke Konoha. Aku sedih, aku tak rela. Aku tak ingin berpisah denganya. Aku ingat saat itu di bandara dia menyampaikan kata-kata terakhir sebelum pergi.

Flashback On

"Saku-chan aku akan kembali ke Konoha. Kakek pikir aku akan lebih baik disana dekat dengan orang tuaku. Aku juga akan bersekolah di Junior High School of Konohagakure. Dan ada satu hal penting yang harus ku sampaikan" . Ujarnya sambil memelukku erat  
"Iya tidak apa-apa Utakata-kun. Aku mengerti, apa itu?" Jawabku sembari membalas pelukannya  
"Ingat satu hal ini, aku akan mengingatmu, merindukanmu, menyayangimu dengan segenap jiwa dan raga ku padamu. Aku janji akan hal ini" . Dia melepas pelukannya dan memberi kalung ke tanganku. Kalumg bermotif sakura pada liontin.  
pm"Iya aku juga berjanji akan mengingatmu, merindukanmu, menyayangimu, dengan segenap jiwa dan raga ku padamu." Jawabku lalu melihat kalung pemberiannya.  
"Baiklah aku pergi sekarang sampai jumpa Saku-chan dan bibi mebuki" ucqpnya lalu menggandeng tangan kakeknya dan melambaikan tangan seraya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh  
"Sampai jumpa Sakura-chan dan Mebuki". Tambah kakek Kazumo

"Sampai jumpa Utakata-kun dan kakek" aku melambaikan tangan

"Sampai jumpa nak dan tuan Kazumo" kaa-san melambaikan tangan lalu mengandeng tanganku untuk pergi.

Flashback Off

Aku telah berada di dalam pesawat menuju ke Konoha. Aku duduk di sebelah Tayuya-nee yang tengah tertidur. Aku melihat ke luar jendela pesawat

"Akhirnya kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku merindukanmu" ucapku lalu tertidur

Aku dan keluargaku telah sampai di rumah baru kami. Rumahnya lebih besar ketimbang rumah kami di Oto dulu. Aku lalu masuk bersama keluarga dan mencari kamarku yang berada di lantai dua.  
"Baiklah sekarang harus bersiap untuk besok. Besok adalah hari test masuk di JHS of Konoha. Aku harap mendapat teman baru dan bertemu denganmu Utakata-kun ". Ucapku pada diriku sendiri

Setelah menyiapkan segala kepentingan besok aku menuju ruang makan. Keluarga ku semua telah berkumpul. Saat aku datang..

"Naah Sakura-chan apa kau tidak sabar untuk menemui hmmm?" Goda Tayuya-nee dengan seringai lebar di mukanya itu.

"Yaah kau benar Tayuya-chan Nee-chan rasa dia akan seperti dulu. Maksudku melamun sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila hahaha" tambah Karin-nee yang membuatku malu dan terdiam karenanya

"Waaah putri Kaa-san telah menjadi gadis yang tengah merasakan cinta. Bukankah begitu Kizashi-kun?" Kaa-san melihat Tou-san dengan seringai lebar.

Tolong hentikan semua percakapan bodoh dan konyol ini aku merasa seperti terpojok oleh wanita-wanita gila ini

"Tou-san rasa dia masih putri kecil ku yang manis. Berhentilah menggoda dia. Dia akan merasa malu" Ucap Tou-san yang membuat wanita-wanita tadi tertunduk. Terima kasih Tou-san kau penyelamat ku

"Iya Tou-san benar Sakura-chan kecil ku ini masih terlalu polos untuk merasakan hal seperti ini. Aku benar bukan Nii-chan?". Tambah Gaara-nii dengan santai sambil melihat ke arah Nagato-nii.

"Iya aku juga sepaham dengan kalian berdua. Sakura belum punya 'Hak mencintai laki-laki' dia masih kecil, masih terlalu polos. Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi gadis remaja terlalu cepat. Aku tidak ingin dia melewati batasannya" jawab Nafato-nii panjang lebar tentang perihal aku

"Aku setuju denganmu sayang, aku rasa Sakura-chan belum cukup umur untuk 'Hak mencintai laki-laki'. Dia harus mengetahui batasnya sebagai perempuan di keluarga ini di keluarga Haruno" timpal Akimi-nee sambil menyuapi makan Izumi-chan.

Hei aku punya "Hak Cinta Ku" tiada seorangpun yang bisa merebutnya dariku. Berlagak sok suci ha Akimi-nee dan Nagato-nii?. Aku tau kalian lah yang melewati batas! Kalian punya Izumi-chan karena apa? Hamil dua bulan di hari pernikahan? Jangan membuat lelucon!

.  
Hari ini telah tiba. Aku siap. Aku siap untuk bertemu denganya. Aku bersemangat sekali pagi ini. Aku tengah berada di depan gerbang sekolah ini. Aku siap untuk mendapat teman baru.  
"Aku siap bertemu denganmu aku harap kau ada hari ini." Ucapku pada entah apa

Sebelum maelangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah pundak ku telah ei pegang seseorang di belakangku. Aku tak tau siapa ini aku belum punya teman apalagi kenalan delain Utakata disini. Aku berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut blonde yang yamg dikuncir.

"Ah maaf apa kau juga akan ikut test hari ini. Namaku Ino Yamanaka. Siapa namamu"ucapnya sambil tmenjulurkan tanfan untuk bersalaman.

"Ah iya aku ikut test. Namaku Sakura Haruno salam kenal. Ayo masuk" aku menjabat tangannya dan mengajakvdia masuk bersamaku  
Lalu aku dan Ino menjadi teman setelah perkenalan tadi. Aku bahagia walaupun Utakata belum terlihat dari tadi.

Tanpa sadar Sakura telah di pandangi oleh seorang pria dari kejauhan. Dia meneyeringai seperti melihat mangsa telha masuk dalam perangkapnya.  
"Selamat datang Sakura" ucapnya dengan seringai yang belum pudar sama sekali.  
.

.

T  
B  
C

Please review setelah membaca yaah minna-san  
Aku harap ini tidak seburuk seperti yang ku pikir.  
Arigatou  
Sign : Chery Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo minna-san

Apa kabar minna-san ^_^

Chery kembali membawa chapter baru. Yaa chery harap minna-san suka dengan cerita gaje dari author gaje *gakkokcandadoangauthorgakgajeingat! *yakinluhauthor? *yaterserahdeh *tuhkangaje-.-

Maaf banyak typo berserakan :3

Yoo tunggu apa lagi ?

Happy reading minna-san ^_^

Chapter : 2

Sakura telah berjalan beberapa menit dengan gadis beriris aquamarine dengan canggung. Yahh ini dikarenakan mereka terdiam tanpa ada yang mau berbicara dulu. Tetapi melihat mimik muka masing-masing mereka sepertinya ingin mengatakan hal yang terselubung.

"Aku ingin bertanya Ino-chan. Apa boleh?" Ucap Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"Ah ya tentu saja boleh Sakura-chan. Mau tanya hal apa?" Jawab Ino dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Anu, hari ini test-nya akan dilakukan secara tertulis bukan?" Ucap Sakura dengan menatap muka Ino serius

"Ya kau benar test-nya tertulis. Dari yang ku dengar dari siswa-siswa lain yang akan ikut test, soalnya sama seperti UN kita saat SD. Yaa itu membuatku lega karena kukira soalnya adalah hal rumit yang tak pernah kita pelajari di SD. Oh ya aku lupa!. Jangan menatapku seperti itu jidatmu itu mengerikan kau tau?" Jawab Ino dengan sumringa dan menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal. Waah jujur sekali kau Ino!.

"Waah syukurlah, aku juga merasa lega. Apa kau bilang jidatku mengerikan? Jidatku hanya lebar tau!. Harusnya kau lihat muka mu dengan sumringa tadi. Seperti babi kau tau Ino-chan hahaha..." Sakura tertawa sambil memegang perut.

"Dasar jidat lebar! Aku akan memanggilmu jidat mulai sekarang. Jadi biasakanlah weeekk.." Ino menjulurkan lidah lalu berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Jangan lari kau pig! Kemari kau akan ku beri kau hukuman!" Senyum Sakura tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ini yang dia inginkan seorang teman yang tak bertopeng. Itu yang ada dipikirannya tentang Ino.

.

Sekitar lima menit acara kejar-kejaran Sakura dan Ino berlangsung di lapangan basket sekolah. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah bel masuk yang menandakan calon siswa baru berkumpul. Semua calon murid baru berkumpul di lapangan utama sekolah ini. Tsunade senju selaku kepala sekolah langsung mengambil posisi untuk mengatakan hal penting bagi peserta test hari ini.

"Ohayou anak-anak, saya selaku kepala sekolah akan memberi arahan kepada kalian untuk mengikuti test pagi ini. Daftar nama-nama kalian telah di buat dan kalian akan terbagi menjadi 10 kelompok. Sekarang cari nama kalian di kelas yang tersedia dan minta tolonglah kepada kakak osis yang menjaga ruangan test. Aku beri kalian waktu satu jamYaa sampai disini saja sekarang bubar !" Para siswa calon anak baru tersebut berhamburan kesana kemari mendengar intruksi kepsek.

.

Sakura POV

"Aduhh dimana yahh namaku berada? Aku jadi bingung mencarinya dasar kepsek sialan dia kira mudah apa mencari satu nama diantara gelombang manusia ini?" Ucapku kesal karena ulah kepsek sialan. Kenapa tidak langsung memberi pengenal yang sudah ada urutan kelompok. Menyebalkan!

"Jidat aku sudah tau ruang test ku. Aku di ruang lima. Semoga berhasil yahh dan setelah test selesai kita makan siang bersama ok jaa..." ucap Ino lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dengan di antara gelombang manusia ini

"Baiklah masuklah ke ruangan mu pig" teriakku untuk menjawab ucapan Ino tadi sembari melambaikan tangan.

Normal POV

Sakura tidak tau bahwa dibelakangnya ada anak laki-laki yang mendekatinya. Lalu anak itu menepuk bahu Sakura, kontan saja membuat Sakura berbalik dengan terkejut. Wahh hari ini sudah dua orang yang melakukan hal ini padanya sungguh ini seperti adegan horor bukan?

"Hei manis sudah tau ruanganmu?. Perkenalkan namaku Sasori dan aku adalah ketua osis di sekolah ini. apa mau kubantu mencari ruanganmu? Kita bisa mulai dari ruang satu karena kurasa kau belum memeriksanya bukan?" Ucap anak laki-laki yang tentu saja badannya lebih besar dan tinggi dari Sakura. Ucapannya lembut seraya tersenyum manis untuk Sakura.

"Ah ya Sasori-senpai aku belum menemukan namaku di ruang tiga ini kurasa namaku ada diruangan lain. Aku mau di bantu oleh mu senpai. Aku memang belum meriksanya dan yahh aku lupa namaku Sakura Haruno" jawab Sakura sembari membalas senyum manis anak laki-laki yang bernama Sasori itu.

Mereka lalu berjalan berdampingan yang ternyata tanpa Sakura sadari banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka mulai dari tatapan iri, cemburu, kesal dan sebagainya. Bagaimana tidak? Tak pernah sekalipun seorang wanita terlihat begitu dekat dengan si ketua osis. Mereka semua tau bahwa untuk dekat dengan ketua osis yang termasuk dalam daftar pria tertampan seantero sekolah sangatlah susah. Dia hanya dekat dengan beberapa siswi disekolah ini itupun karena mereka mereka temannya dari kecil. Sungguh beruntung kau Sakura.

.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura dan Sasori telah berada di depan ruang satu. Mereka baru saja akan melangkah masuk, tiba-tiba..

Drrrtt-drrrtt

Sasori merasakan getaran hpnya di saku celananya lalu segera mengambilnya. Ternyata itu sebuah panggilan, terbukti dengan Sasori mengangkat hp nya untuk didekatkan pada telinganya. Sasori bersautan dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Lalu menutup panggilan itu

"Sakura maaf aku ada panggilan dari kepsek. Kau periksalah dan jika ada namamu segeralah masuk jika tidak maka berdirilah di sini sekitar lima menit lagi aku akan kembali kesini jaa..." ucap Sasori dengan berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Iya tak apa. Aku bisa sendiri dan terima kasih telah membantuku senpai" balas sakura dengan lambaian tangan

.

Sakura lalu berjalan mendekat menuju meja dengan beberapa anggota pengurus osis disana. matanya terbelalak ketika melihat anak laki-laki yang begitu familiar baginya yang sedang berdiri dan bersandar di dinding di dekat meja itu. Sakura bergegas mendekatinya.

"U-utakata-kun kau-kau kah i-itu" ucap Sakura tergagap karena tak percaya dengan pandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Seoang anak laki-laki yang berdiri satu langkah didepannya

"Aku bukan Utakata aku Sasuke. Apa aku begitu mirip dengannya sehingga kau mengira aku Utakata?" Ucap pria yang dengan muka datarnya lalu menatap tajam Sakura

"Ah gomen kukira kau adalah Utakata-kun karena gaya rambutmu sama seperti dia. Yaa karena lama tak melihatnya sehingga aku jadi salah orang."ucap Sakura dengan nada yang rendah menandakan dia kecewa karena salah orang.

Hei bukan semuanya salahku bukan. Gaya rambutnya itu sangat mirip dengan Utakata-kun. (Ceritanya rambut Sasuke itu kayak di Boruto : Naruto Next Generation)

.

"Lalu apa maumu? Mau aku bersifat seperti Utakata? Aku bisa melakukannya jika kau mau! Bukankah penampilanku sudah sama seperti Utakata ?" Tanpa diduga seorang seperti Sasuke menggoda Sakura dengan seringai tipis.

Blush

"Ah tak perlu aku akan mencari Utakata-kun sendiri. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu Sasuke-san" pipi Sakura blush karena ucapan Sasuke

"Ini perintah karena telah mengangguku kau tau!" Ucap Sasuke di dekat telinga Sakura. Lalu menyeringai lagi

"Ba-baiklah Sasuke-san sa-sampai nan-ti a-aku harus men-ca-cari na-maku" ucap Sakura terbatah dan rasa panas telah merayapi mukanya sedari tadi sejak Sasuke berbisik padanya.

"Carilah jika ketemu masuklah sampai nanti" Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpatung

"Oh baiklah Arigato Sasuke-san" ucap Sakura yang masih mematung dan beberapa saat kemudian masuk ke ruamg satu. Ruang satu adalah ruang yang di dalamnya adalah anak-anak yang memiliki nilai tinggi diantara nilai anak lainnya di ruang lain. Dengan kata lain nama-nama calon siswa baru diurutkan berdasarkan tingkatan nilai rata-rata yang telah di berikan dari siswa dengan surat keterangan nilai yang ada di buku laporan mengenai nilai yang telah di susun oleh staf yang mendapat tugas dari kepsek.

.

Setelah masuk ruang satu ternyata masih ada sepasang iris onyx yang memperhatikan Sakura dari kejauhan. Yah tebakanmu benar itu Sasuke, Sasuke memang berjalan menjauh tetapi berhenti untuk melihat Sakura sekali lagi

"Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Tapi aku tak akan lupa dengan rambut merah muda seperti bunga sakura itu dan wangi cherry di tubuhnya tadi, ini akan menarik" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum lebar kali ini. Dia akan menguasai permainan ini pikirnya.

.

Tanpa Sasuke sadar ternyata bukan hanya Sakura yang tanpa sadar diperhatikan. Dari kejauhan ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura

"Aku akan menikmati ini. Mari berpesta Sasuke Sakura" Seringai lebar nan seram terpampang jelas pada muka anak laki-laki ini. Dia memang dari sejak masuk gerbang sekolah hingga saat ini dia terus membututi Sakura. Dia sangat senang karena Sasuke akan menjadi peran penting dalam pestanya.

.

.

T

B

C

Bagaimana minna-san ? Tidak buruk kan? Aku harap ini cukup menghibur kalian

Balasan review :

Shinji : Arigatou pujiannya Shinji-san. Yaah aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Arigatou atas sarannya. Jangan lupa review lagi yah ^.^

Komagata Haniko : sebenarnya saya lupa buat pair nya sekarang udah saya buat. Sebenarnya ini pair Sasusaku gomen membuat mu kecewa Haniko-san. Ini cerita bakal sampai ke SMA tapi mungkin gak cepat dan langsung ke SMA ceritanya. dan ini udah lanjut kok. Jangan lupa review lagi yah ^.^

Sa'adah337 : haha gomen saya tidak tau tentang karangan yang kamu maksud :3. Yosh arigatou semangatnya. Jangan lupa review lagi yah^.^

pearlipsgurl : ini udah lanjut kok. Jangan lupa review lagi yah ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Yoo minna-san

Chery telah kembali dengan membawa chapter baru

Tunggu apa lagi

RnR minna-san

Warning : OOC , Typo, masih banyak lagi pokoknya :v

Chapter : 3

"Waaahhh akhirnya selesai juga, sungguh menguras otak. Jangan sampai aku tidak lulus test masuk ini. Dan sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan Ino Pig itu" Sakura tersenyum lega lalu beranjak keluar ruang test dan bermaksud untuk menemui Ino setelah Sakura menyelesaikan soal test yang sangat membuat pening kepala banyak calon siswa baru itu.

Baru saja Sakura tersenyum lega baru beberapa langkah ia beranjak dari tempatnya dia baru ingat sesuatu hal yang penting. Sakura kau sungguh pelupa baru juga kau menyelesaikan test, malah kau melupakan hal penting ini. Dasar Sakura :3

"Oh tidak aku lupa. Aku ada janji sama orang yang bernama Sasuke itu. Dimana dia sekarang yaaahh... " Sakura melihat sekeliling sampai memutar badan tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Dan Sakura berhenti saat ia melihat pria yang familiar baginya yang sedang membaca buku entah buku apa. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sakura bergegas berlari menuju orang yang dituju.

'Aku siap sekarang' batin sakura

"Sasuke-san maaf aku baru selesai test. Jadi sekarang aku ingin menerima penawaranmu pagi tadi, bagaimana apa masih berlaku?" Sakura berucap pelan dan sopan karena dia pikir ini adalah cara yang baik untuk berbicara dengan orang yang berbaik hati padanya. Dia berbicara dengan posisi di samping si pria

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tak menger..." pria itu berbalik ke samping dan memasang muka terkejut lalu berucap " Hei apa kau Sakura Haruno, apa benar itu kau?" Pria itu masih memasang muka terkejut tetapi nada bicaranya masih biasa saja. Bukan hanya pria itu yang terkejut Sakura pun ikut terkejut

"Ah iya aku Sakura Haruno. Apa kau Utakata-kun yang sebenarnya? " Sakura masih memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Kami-sama aku sungguh beruntung hari ini. Saku-chan akhirnya...akhirnya aku menemukanmu" Ucap pria ini dengan senyum manis yang akan membuat para wanita terbius tentunya.

""Utakata-kun...hiks...hiks...akhirnya aku...hiks... menemukanmu juga...hiks" Sakura menangis dan lalu memeluk erat pria itu siapa lagi kalu bukan Utakata. Sakura sangat merindukan sosok ini, sosok yang ia cari selama ini. Hal ini membuat banyak pasang mata menjadi iri. Yang tentu saja mereka itu adalah para gadis yang melihatnya dan berjalan lalu lalang sambil berbisik tak suka.

Sakura sangat bahagia bertemu lagi dengan Utakata dan juga sebaliknya. Lalu mereka berjalan berdua saja yang arah jalannya menuju kantin. Sakura telah lupa dengan Ino yang ternyata sedari tadi mencarinya kemana-mana. Sakura masih hanyut dengan Utakata. Pria yang masih sama seperti dulu. Senyum yang membius para gadis di Junior High School Of Konoha ini. Tentu bukan tanpa alasan, siapa yang tidak kenal salah satu pria tampan dan paling terkenal di sekolah ini.

Sasuke bernasib sama dengan Ino. Kalian kira 'pangeran' ini tidak akan tinggal diam? untuk mencari Sakura yang Sasuke yakin akan masuk di dalam 'permainan'nya. Dia rela mengelilingi sekolah besar ini hampir seluruhnya

Sasuke merasa lelah, dia lalu menuju kantin untuk mengisi energinya dan akan melanjutkan 'pencarian' nya ini. Baru saja ia sampai ke kantin untuk memesan sesuatu. Ia tersontak kaget melihat Sakura dan Utakata yang bercanda ria di bangku kantin. Dia mengepal erat tangannya menahan emosi. Hey ada apa denganmu Sasuke?

Sasuke POV

'Hey apa-apaan gadis ini!. Aku telah merancang banyak permainan dengannya. Tapi lihat ini belum juga mulai permainan dia telah dengan lancangnya melupakan ini!. Dasar gadis tidak seru' batin ku.

Aku pergi dari kantin tanpa memesan terlebih dahulu. Aku tak menyangka akan melihat 'adegan' semacam itu. Aku tidak tahan dengan hal ini. Hey apa-apaan si Utakata itu. Dengan lancangnya merusak permainanku. Tunggu saja kau Utakata. Kau telah berani mengibarkan bendera perang kepada seorang Uchiha!. aku menyeringai tipis dengan gaya kerenku tentunya

Dengan santai aku menuju ruang osis. Dalam pikiranku mungkin menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disana. Aku memasuki ruang osis lalu tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Sasori si ketua osis yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu anggota osis lainnya yang kukira adalah sekretaris osis. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang mengingat hal yang tak penting apalagi tak bermanfaat. Yaah karena kurasa dia adalah salah satu fansgirl ku di sekolah ini. Aku tak hafal mereka satu persatu. Aku hanya ingat satu orang yaitu Matsuri karena dialah ketuanya.

"Yaah benar nama Sakura Haruno berada di kelompok satu. Aku baru saja mengeceknya" Ucap Sasori pada gadis yang duduk sambil mengetik dengan lincahnya.

"Baiklah Sasori-kun sudah selesai. Sekarang apa ada lagi yang harus ku ketik?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menoleh ke arah Sasori

"Yaah ada. Ini tolong kau ketik lalu buat seperti ini dan satu lagi..." Belum sempat Sasori melanjutkan. Aku memotong ucapannya

"Sasori aku ingin menjadi panitia pengurus mos bagian kelompok satu. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!." Ucapku agar Sasori mendengarku. Benar saja Sasori langsung menoleh

"Baiklah dasar Uchiha, Mei tolong buat namanya di panitia pengurus mos bagian kelompok satu" titah Sasori pada gadis yang masih berkutat pada komputer didepannya dengan lincah

"Siap. Apapun untukmu Sasuke-kun" Gadis yang bernama Mei ini berucap dengan nada sexy yang malah membuatku jijik.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa" jawabku datar lalu berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan osis

Dan dugaan ku benar aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini.

Normal POV

Bel telah berbunyi yang berarti seluruh calon siswa baru harus berkumpul di lapangan utama. Semua bergegas membentuk barisan. Tak hanya calon siswa yang berbaris. Pengurus osis pun ikut berkumpul di lapangan utama

"Hey jidat dari mana saja kau aku mencarimu kemana-mana?" Bentak Ino pada Sakura dengan nada pelan karena takut nanti dimarahi pengurus osis yang tengah berjalan kesana kemari sambil mengawasi mereka

"Ah gomen pig aku bertemu teman lama. Jadi lupa padamu" jawab Sakura dengan sumringah sambil bergaruk di area pipi mulusnya yang tak gatal.

"Ya ya ya aku mengerti. Sekarang ayo dengar pengumumannya" ujar Ino lalu menatap arah kedepan untuk menyimak apa yang dibicarakan oleh ketua osis

"Yosh baiklah" jawab Sakura kemudian lalu menatap ke arah depan seperti yang Ino lakukan

"Sekarang akan aku umumkan kepada seluruh calon siswa baru siapa saja yang masuk dan lulus test. Tetapi perlu kalian tahu dahulu siapa yang mendapat nilai terbaik dalam test ini yaitu Shikamaru Nara. Beri tepukan yang meriah untuknya"

Semua bertepuk tangan kepada seorang yang disebut tadi dengan meriah. Karena untuk masuk sekolah ini sangat susah dan banyak siswa yang mau masuk di sekolah ini dan tak sedikit pula yang enggan masuk ke sekolah terbaik di Konoha ini dengan berbagai alasan.

"Dan selanjutnya saya selaku ketua osis, akan menyampaikan hal yang lebih penting lagi dan sangat ditunggu oleh para calon siswa. Seluruh calon siswa yang test hari ini dinyatakan lulus dan berhak masuk ke sekolah ini. Karena jumlah calon siswa tahun ini pas dengan yang diperlukan. Ini adalah sejarah baru bagi sekolah ini. Selamat untuk semua siswa baru"

Semua bersorai gembir mendengar ucapan si ketua osis. Ada yang menangis terharu, ada yang terpatung dan banyak ekspresi konyol lainnya yang di tunjukkan dari siswa baru

Utakata menyeringai mendengarnya karena ini kesempatan emas baginya untuk semakin lincah memainkan akalnya yang telah menyimpan segudang rencana

T

B

C

Waah bahagianya chapter 3 selesai !

Balasan review

Shinji Aozora : baiklah-baiklah nii-chan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Nanti malah tak baca lagi fanfic ku :3. Arigatou nii-chan telah memperingatiku akan itu*bungkukhormat* jangan lupa RnR lagi yahh nii-chan ^.^

tomato uchiha : ini udah lanjut kok. Jangan lupa RnR lagi yahh ^.^

Please Review minna-san *bungkukhormat*


	4. Chapter 4

Yoo minna-san

Chery kembali membawa chapter baru ^.^

Warning : OOC, Typo, dan yang lain juga dah pokoknya

Chapter 4

Hari mos sekolah telah tiba. Sakura telah mempersiapkan diri dan mental untuk menghadapinya. Sakura bersyukur ada Ino yang banyak memberi tahu soal mos. Jujur Sakura bahkan tidak tahu apa singkatan dari mos. Bertanya pada Tayuya-nee? Sama saja bertanya pada patung! Bukan tanpa alasan. Sakura sudah menanyakannya tetapi malah Tayuya seperti tidak mendengarkannya sedikit pun. Bukankah sebagai kakak yang baik dia harusnya memberi tahu bukan. Mau tanya sama saudara yang lain? Jangan harap malah di suruh cari jawabannya sendiri

.

Sakura berangkat sekolah memakai mobil. Tapi bukan ia yang menyetir tapi Tayuya yang menyetir. Sakura belum bisa mengendarai mobil. Sakura rasa dia di permainkan oleh kakaknya pada hari pertama mosnya. Kenapa? Karena Tayuya sengaja memperlambat rutinitas paginya untuk mempermainkan Sakura. Sakura banyak sekali orang yang mau mempermainkanmu. Jadi Sakura bersabarlah..

.

"Kaa-san lihat Tayuya-nee!. Lelet sekali kayak siput!. Nanti aku bisa terlambat pada hari pertama mos ku. Nanti aku akan mendapat hukuman jika terlambat" Sakura berucap geram.

"Sabar Saku-chan. Tayuya-chan tadi telat bangun jadi beginilah."jawab Mebuki lembut sambil tersenyum lembut.

Bukankah yang salah dia karena bangun telat?. Kaa-san apa tak tahu ini hari pertama mos? Pagi yang sial!

"Atau jangan-jangan tidak sabar bertemu dengan Utakata hmmm.." Oh God ini bahkan masih pagi Tayuya memang sengaja kali ini.

"Cukup Tayuya-nee jangan aneh-aneh ayo berangkat sekarang" aSakura langsung berdiri pergi meninggalkan meja makan lalu langsunh keluar rumah lalu menunggu Tayuya di dekat mobil sambil bermain hp samsung nya.

Tayuya lalu menyusul Sakura dan segera tancap gas ke sekolah. Sakura berhasil dibuat bad mood oleh Tayuya. Dasar Tayuya suka sekali mempermainkan Sakura

.

Sakura tiba di sekolah dengan kurun waktu yang hampir membuatnya telat. Baru satu langkah saja Sakura masuk gerbang sekolah, bel sekolah telah berbunyi

.

Dan disinilah sekarang Sakura dia berkumpul bersama dengan kelompoknya. Sakura mendapati namanya berada dalam kelompok satu lagi dan harus terpisah dengan Ino tadi. Saat Sakura menanyai Ino, Ino menjawab bahwa ia berada di kelompok tiga.

Sakura berkumpul di lapangan basket sekolah. Kegiatan mos hari ini hanya berwisata ria keliling sekolah. Sekolah ini sangat luas dan tentu saja ruangannya tak sedikit. Jadi bukankah ini tidak terlalu sulit bagi Sakura?

Dan hei Sakura salah besar!. Tali kesialan Sakura belum putus. Sakura mengharapkan yang menjadi salah satu 'pemandu wisata' kali ini adalah Utakata. Ternyata Utakata tidak berada di kelompok satu melainkan entah di kelompok mana ia berada. Tetapi 'Utakata KW' yang ada di kelompok ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke!

.

Sakura hendak meminta maaf perihal kemarin saat test dengan Sasuke. Bukankah Sakura lupa dengan hal 'itu' karena terhipnotis terhadap pertemuannya bersama Utakata?. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedari tadi berada di belakang kumpulan manusia ini.

"Ah gomen Sasuke-senpai aku gadis yang kemarin. Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku tidak bermaksud tuk tidak menemuimu kemarin. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Utakata-kun yang sebenarnya. Jadi untuk penawaranmu aku tak akan mengambilnya. Kau tahu maksudku Sasuke-senpai. Sekali lagi gomennasai Sasuke-senpai" ucap Sakura pelan karena takut mungkin Sasuke akan marah besar karena menolak kebaikan hatinya untuk menolong Sakura.

"Hn. Tapi kau harus kuhukum nona" ucap Sasuke dingin dengan berbisik di telinga Sakura

Dan sekali lagi hanya dengan berbisik seperti itu. Wajah Sakura dibuat memerah. Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Sakura di belakang rombongan. Sasuke memilih berjalan lebih memilih membuat Sakura menjadi seperti sekarang ini

.

Setelah ditinggal Sasuke sendirian di belakang rombongan. Sakura merasa sangat takut sekarang. Takut jika Sasuke akan melapor pada Sasori si ketua osis untuk menghukumnya. Sasuke bilang akan menghukum Sakura bukan?. Hei Sakura kau masih berpikir akan begitu. Dasar polos..

.

Drrrtttt drrrrttt

Sebuah pesan masuk di hp Sakura. Sakura menggunakan mode getar agar tidak menganggu orang lain. Saat Sakura melihat layar hp samsung nya ternyata ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari orang yang ia sukai. Siapa lagi jika bukan Utakata?

 **Uta-kun : Sakura saat jam istirahat ayo makan siang bersamaku.**

Sakura senang sekali saat ini dia seperti diajak kencan. Bolehkah gadis ini berkhayal sebentar?. Sakura cepat membalas pesan dari Utakata

 **To Uta-kun : Baiklah Uta-kun. Sampai nanti**

Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya setelah mengirim pesan. Ia lupa bahwa ia akan makan siang bersama Ino. Sakura Sakura pelupa sekali kau ini

'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Ino? Uuhh bodoh sekali kau Sakura! Bisa-bisanya kau lupa!.' Batin Sakura

Drrrttt drrrttt

Sakura melihat lagi layar hp nya yang bergetar kembali. Dia kira Utakata membalas pesannya ternyata malah Ino yang mengirim pesan. Tunggu! Apa? Ino?.

 **Ino pig : Sakura gomen. Aku akan makan siang bersama dengan Sai-kun. Ini untuk pembalasan ku yang kemarin. Tetapi aku masih berbaik hati padamu karena aku memberi tahu dulu padamu. Jadi ku anggap kita impas**

'Waaah Ino kau penyelamatku' Sakura membatin sambil tersenyum sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri

Sakura membalas pesan Ino dengan cepat. Dia tak ingin nantinya Ino berubah pikiran sekarang

 **To Ino pig : Baiklah. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Sai**

Sakura lalu mengirim pesannya. Sakura tersenyum lagi dan tidak sadar ternyata dia di perhatikan oleh orang lain dari tadi

"Sakura apa yang kau lamunkan? Kau senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa kau sakit atau apa?" Ucap si ketua osis Sasori sambil memegang lembut pundaknya dengan nada yang lembut.

"Ah tidak Sasori-senpai. Aku tidak sakit" balas Sakura dengan terkejut dengan nada bergetar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sakura ayo kita susul yang lainnya. Kita hampir tertinggal sekarang ." Sasori berucap sembari tersenyum.

"Hai Sasori-senpai" Jawab Sakura kemudian lalu membalas senyum Sasori dengan senyum manisnya.

Sakura dan Sasori berjalan berdampingan di belakang rombongan. Sedangkan Sasuke di depan rombongan dengan beberapa panitia yang sesekali melirik arah Sakura yang ternyata sedang bercanda gurau bersama si ketua osis. Ada apa Sasuke apa kau cemburu hm?

.

Jam istirahat untuk makan siang sedang dinikmati Sakura dan juga Utakata sekarang ini. Sakura dan Utakata berbincang-bincang sambil memakan makan siang mereka yang mereka beli di kantin.

"Sakura. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Utakata menampilkan mimik wajah serius setelah berkata seperti itu

"Boleh saja Uta-kun. Apapun yang mau kau tanya, akan ku jawab" Jawab Sakura santai lalu meminum susu kotak rasa stroberi miliknya

"Apakah aku boleh kerumah mu. Seperti dulu. Aku rindu dengan Tayuya-nee, Karin-nee dan semuanya" Utakata memasang mimik muka memohon kali ini.

"Yah tentu saja. Kau boleh kerumahku. Em jika kau mau langsung kerumah ku kurasa nanti kau bisa mengikuti kami nanti. Maksudku mengikuti aku dan Tayuya-nee yang memakai mobil. Lalu kau ikuti kami dengan motor mu itu. Bukankah kau kemarin bilang kau sekolah pakai motor?" Ucap Sakura panjang lebar. Hei Sakura penjelasanmu terlalu panjang kau tahu?

"Ok. Nanti pulang sekolah aku akan menunggumu di jemput Tayuya-nee" ucapnya lalu melirik jam miliknya yang dipakai Utakata pada tangan kirinya "Ayo kita ke kelompok kita masing-masing Sakura. Aku ada urusan sekarang. Dan kurasa kau tidak mau berlama di sini sendirian bukan?" Utakata berdiri dan sudah mengambil langkah

"Tentu saja. Ayo Uta-kun" Sakura berdiri dan menyusul Utakata.

.

Sasuke sekarang berada di atap sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Mereka memang biasa berkumpul di atap sekolah. Apalagi saat jam makan siang seperti ini

"Teme, kau tahu? Aku bertemu gadis cantik di kelompok dua. Aku jatuh cinta padanya teme. Apa kau mau menolongku?" Ujar pria dengan rambut warna kuning berbentuk durian

"Tidak mau dobe" jawab Sasuke dingin yang di panggil 'teme' oleh pria tadi

"Siapa Naruto?. Aku akan membantumu. Dengan jabatanku sebagai ketua osis aku bisa menolongmu kau tahu?" Ujar pria berambut merah siapa lagi kalu bukan Sasori kepada Naruto yang di panggil 'dobe' oleh Sasuke tadi

"Tidak. Terima kasih ketua. Aku tidak mau gadis itu malah memujamu. Seperti uang terakhir kali aku meminta tolong padamu" jawab Naruto dengan nada kesal

"Baiklah-baiklah aku tak jadi menolongmu. Hm, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke apa kau akan menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu. Bukankah sekarang kesempatan bagus?" Sasori melirik ke Sasuke setelah mengatakannya

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat dan dingin tentunya.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

Balasan review ^.^

Shinji : Udah update nahh . Review lagi yah ^.^

Abi-san : udah update nahh. Review lagi yahh^.^

RnR yaah minna-san

Kritik dan saran dari minna-san adalah motivasi dalam membuat fanfic ini

Arigatou untuk yang review maupun silent readers ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter : 5**

Sepulang sekolah Sakura dan Utakata menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Mereka bahkan telah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam. Mereka menunggu kakaknya Sakura, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tayuya Haruno?. Sakura berjalan mondar mandir. Dia gelisah dan juga kesal karena menunggu lama.

"Dasar. Dimana gadis itu? Lama sekali dia!" Sakura mendengus kesal"Jika dalam waktu lima menit gadis itu tidak datang aku ak..." Sakura menoleh ke arah suara mobil yang mendekat. Sakura kenal mobil itu tidak slah lagi. Tayuya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Utakata.

"Apa kau Utakata?" Tayuya terkejut melihat seorang lelaki di samping Sakura. Tayuya menunjuk ke arah Utakata

"Ya. Ini aku. Kau Tayuya?" Tanya Utakata balik

"Ya. Ini aku. Apa kabarmu Utakata? " Tayuya mengulurkan tangan pada Utakata. Utakata menyambut tangannya"Aku merindukanmu"tambah Tauya

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Dan satu hal lagi" Utakara menarik Tayuya lalu memeluknya. Seraya berbisik pelan ditelinga Tayuya"aku juga merindukanmu"

Sakura merada mukanya telah memerah panas. Bukan sensasi seperti yang Sakura harapkan. Dia kesal, marah dan cemburu.. . Tentu saja bukan? Sakura menyukai Utakata. "Hemm hemm" Sakura berdehem keras agar mereka berdua sadar dengan keberadaannya. Sakura menyilang kedua tangannya di dada

"Gomen Tayuya-nee" Utakata melepas pelukannya pada Tayuya lalu melangkah mundur dan menunduk malu

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Seseorang tengah cemburu sekarang. Bisa kau lihat Utakata?. Hahahaha..." goda Tayuya pada Sakura lalu berbalik dan melangkah ke arah mobil dan menambahkan"Ayo Sakura kita pulang"

"Aku tidak cemburu" tukas Sakura" Sudah dari tadi aku mau pulang Tayuya-no-baka" Ucap Sakura geram. Lalu menoleh ke arah Utakata"Ayo Uta-kun"

"Iya iya" jawab Utakata lalu menaiki motor dan menghidupkannya

Mobil anak gadis Haruno telah melaju kencang dan disusul oleh Utakata di belakang. Setelah sampai dirumah Tayuya lalu berlarian masuk ke dalam rumah lalu berteriak"Aku akan memberi tahu orang di dalam. Jika kau datang Utakata"

"Baiklah Tayuya-nee" balas Utakata

Utakata dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan menuju ke pintu utama rumah keluarga Haruno. Utakata berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang membuat Sakura bingung. Apa ada yang salah? Apa Sakura bau?

"Ada apa Uta-kun?" Sakura bertanya gusar

"Tidak. Tak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku telah begitu lama tak memasuki rumah keluargamu. Aku merasa malu"

"Malu? Apa kau bercanda?. Sudah-sudah ayo masuk" Sakura memegang tangan Utakata dan menariknya

.

Sekarang Utakata di dalam rumah keluarga Haruno. Dia disambut keluarga Haruno dengan ramah. Utakata merasa seperti dulu , seperti di Oto dulu. Dia tak menyangka akan disambut baik seperti ini. Pada malam harinya Utakata telah duduk bersama di meja makan bersama keluarga Haruno. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa, mereka juga ber flashback ria. Setelah makan malam Tayuya, Sakura dan Utakata duduk bersama di depan tv. Ini moment menakjubkan bukan Sakura. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?. Bersama Utakata seharian. Apalagi Utakata memutuskan menginap. Hari sempurna untukmu, bukankah begitu Sakura?

"Aku akan ke dapur. Aku mau mengambil makanan ringan dan juga minuman kaleng. Bukankah menonton film harus seperti itu?" Tayuya berdiri dan melangkah ke arah dapur.

"Yah bawakan aku dua minuman kaleng Tayuya-nee" jawab Sakura

Sakura dan Utakata duduk dengan jarak yang tak bisa dikatakan dekat dan juga tak bisa dikatakan jauh. Mereka menonton film 'The Amazing Spiderman' dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Utakata berdiri

"Sakura. Aku mau ke kamar kecil" ucap Utakata

"Baiklah. Silahkan, kau tahu bukan dimana letaknya?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Utakata

"Iya aku tahu. Di dekat dapur. Tunggu dua menit lagi oke. Aku hanya mau menerima panggilan alam oke?" Utakata mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Cepatlah. Sebentar lagi adegan yang keren akan muncul" Sakura tersenyum

Utakata berjalan menjauh ke arah kamar kecil. Dan sekarang Sakura sibuk menonton dengan antusias. Tiga puluh menit kemudian Tayuya atau pun Utakata belum kembali. Apa sebegitu lama nya mempersiapkan makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng? Apa Tayuya melafalkan mantra terlebih dahulu. Apa sebegitu lama nya ke kamar kecil hanya untuk buang air kecil?. Apa mungkin Tayuya sakit perut lalu ke kamar kecil?. Atau mereka ke kamar kecil bersama? Tidak. Jauhkan pikiran negatif itu Sakura!

Sakura berdiri lalu berjalan pelan-pelan menuju ke arah dapur. Sakura kembali memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di antara kakak dan orang yang disukainya. Dari pikiran positif dan berakhir ke pikiran negatif yang membuat Sakura semakin gundah

Mata Sakura terbelelak seketika dan mulutnya menganga. Sakura dengan cepay menutup mulutnya. Sakura terkejut setengah mati melihat ke arah depan. Ke arah sesuatu yang begitu mempengaruhi pikiran Sakura seperti pukulan dari banyak orang. Sakura membeku dan diam seribu bahasa. Sakura cepat-cepat memyadarkan dirinya. Lalu berucap pelan "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Utakata terlihat tengah mencium Tayuya. Mereka melakukannya di dinding dapur. Menyadari ada orang lain di dekat mereka. Tayuya cepat-cepat mendorong dan berlari menuju Sakura

"Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ini hanya sebu...' belum selesai Tayuya bicara. Sakura telah mengangkat tangannya seperti mengisyaratkan 'berhenti bicara kau brengsek!'

Muka Sakura memerah dan panas. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena gejolak kemarahan yang menyelimuti dirinya. Air mata Sakura tak dapat di tampung lagi. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Seperti sungai yang mengalir deras

"Cukup. Aku cukup tahu. Cukup tahu dengan hubungan kalian. Gomen telah menjadi 'perusak hubungan kalian berdua'." Sakura berbalik lalu berlarian ke arah kamar dan tanpa memikirkan lagi yang berada di belakangnya. Sakura langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mengurung diri di dalamnya.

.

Sasuke mondar mandir di kamarnya. Dia tengah kesulitan sekarang. Kesulitan untuk menyatakan cintanya atau tidak pada gadis idamannya. Dia berpikir keras untuk itu. semenjak Sasori mengatakan hal ini di atap tafi. Uchiha satu ini tidak bisa berfokus pada hal yang lainnya.

Sasuke geram dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke kasur kingsize nya. Dia mengumpat lalu mencari hp nya di atas kasurnya.

Lalu Sasuke mengetik pesan singkat

'Aku akan menunggumu besok di depan perpustakaan

U.S'

Dan langsung mengirimnya cepat dan melempar hp nya sembarang. Sekarang Sasuke telah memutuskan pilihannya. Pilihan yang membuatnya tenang sekarang dan mengurangi ketegangan di dalam dirinya

Sasuke akan menyatakan cinta nya besok.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke tertidur. Sasuke seperti orang ling lung jika telah menyangkut tentang masalah gadisnya. Memang Sasori lah yang bisa membuat hati seorang Sasuke Uchiha menderita seperti ini. Sasori memang orang yang hebat bukan. Tapi membuat hati Sasori goyah akan pesona seorang gadis sangat susah. Jika di beri urutan diantara Naruto, Sasori dan Sasuke. Maka Sasorilah orang terkahir yang akan menjadi orang terakhir yang akan terpesona oleh seorang gadis. Dan urutan selanjutnya kalian telah tahu bukan?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter : 6

.

.

.

.

Sakura tak tahu harus bagaimana saat ini. Dia menangis dalam diam di kamarnya, banyak hal yang masuk melintasi jalan pikirannya. Sakura tak tahu bagaimana lagi dia harus terus bernafas. Melihat kejadian tak terduga di dapur tadi adalah hal paling menikam hatinya. Apa yang ada dipikiran kakak perempuannya dan pria yang ia sukai sedari dulu itu yang telah memadu kasih di depan matanya. Ini sudah tengah malam tapi mata Sakura masih enggan untuk berlayar ke pulau kapuk

"Kenapa..kenapa..Nee-chan..Uta-kun...kenapa...hiks...brengsek!"Sakura semakin mempererat pelukannya pada guling di dekapannya

.

Tayuya juga keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura. Ia takut adiknya akan membencinya, menjauhinya bahkan yang lebih parah Sakura tak akan lagi menganggap Tayuya sebagai kakak perempuannya.

"Gomen.. Saku-chan...gomen..hiks"

 **Flasback On**

Derap langkah kaki seseorang terdengar semakin mendekat. Tayuya masih belum berbalik. Tayuya tak akan menyangka langkah kaki itu akan menjadi malapetaka.

"Sakura... tunggulah sebentar lagi pop corn nya matang. Ini kau bawakan duluan minuman ini. Mungkin Uta-kun haus dan ini ju... ternyata kau Uta-kun. Kukira Sakura tidak sabar lagi menunggu. Kau mau minum? Ambil saja" Tayuya berbalik lalu kembali terfokus ke arah oven yang membuat pop corn nya

"Baiklah Tayuya-nee aku mau ambil minuman kaleng ini" Utakata membuka kaldng minumannya. Lalu meneguk beberapa kali dan meletakkannya di meja

"Dan Tayu..."

"Gomen Uta-kun. Bisa kau tunggu pop corn ini. Aku harus ke kamar kecil" Tayuya berlari kecil

Braakk

Belum sempat Utakata menjawab. Pintu kamar kecil itu sudah tertutup. Lama juga Utakata menunggu sampa-sampai pop corn tadi sudah matang dan telah Utakata persiapkan berdampingan dengan beberapa minuman kaleng. Utakata melirik ke arah jam tangan yang dia pakai, dua puluh menit sudah Utakata menunggu. Karena tidak sabaran. Utakata berjalan mendekati pintu kamar kecil

Tok tok tok

Utakata mengetuk pintu itu. Seraya berkata "Tayuya apa kau tidur?"

"Ti-tidak aku tidak tidur hanya saja perutku sangat sakit"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?"

"Tidak. Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Tunggu sebentar"

"Baiklah"

Beberapa lama kemudian Tayuya keluar dari kamar kecil. Lalu berniat memeriksa makanan dan minuman tadi. Baru beberapa langkah Tayuya melangkah dan hampir melalui Utakata..

Grep

"Ada apa Uta-kun?" Tayuya berbalik dan memiringkan kepala karen bingung melihat ekspresi muka Utakata yang tak dapat diartikan

"Tayuya-nee.. atau bisa ku panggil Tayuya-senpai.." Tayuya tertarik ke pelukan Utakata. Lalu Utakata berbisik di telinga Tayuya seraya berkata dengan nada menggoda "atau mungkin Tayuya-chan.."

"Apa maksudmu ? Jangan kurang ajar Utakata!" Tayuya mendorong Utakata dan membuat mereka terlepas dari pelukan

"Oh Tuhan. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu Tayuya-chan. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Apa aku salah?" Utakata menyeringai

"Apa maksudmu mengungkapkan isi hati?"

"Astaga! Kau sangat tidak peka Tayuya-chan" Utakata mengelus lembut pipi Tayuya

Tayuya menepis tangan Utakata" Sialan!. Apa maksudmu hah?"

"Aku mencintaimu Tayuya-chan. Aku mencintaimu"

"Demi tuhan apa aku salah dengar?. Bukankah kau mencintai adik ku, mencintai Saku-chan?"

"Omong kosong macam apa itu? Aku mendekatinya agar bisa mendekatimu lebih mudah. Aku hanya menganggap adikmu itu hanya sekedar adikku"

"Tapi justru kau mendekati adikku. Dia jadi suka padamu. Dia menyukai mu Utakata"

"Cih. Yang ku cintai itu kau Tayuya Haruno hanya kau"

"Tapi aku tid...hmmphh" belum selesai Tayuya menyelesaikan ucapannya. Utakata telah menciumnya. Utakata mendorong tubuh Tayuya ke arah dinding. Tayuya mencoba memberontak tapi tak kuat. Apalah daya sekarang tenaga Tayuya tak cukup memeberontak kuatnya Utakata. Hingga suara gadis terdengar

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?

Tayuya mendorong Utakata dengan tenaga terkahirnya. Dan terlepas dari jerat Utakata lalu berlari menuju gadis yang tak lain adalah Sakura

"Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ini hanya sebu..." belum selesai Tayuya menjelaskan. Sakura telah mengangkat tangannya untuk berhenti bicara

Sakura berbalik dan lari. Tayuya pun ikut berbalik mengarah ke Utakata

"Kau tahu? Aku tak menyukaimu apalagi sampai mencintaimu Otsutsuki-sama. Jangan ganggu adikku lagi ingat itu. Dan jangan lupa bahwa aku sekarang telah menyandang status 'berpacaran' dengan seorang Uchiha saat ini" Tayuya berbalik dan berlari tanpa ingin mendengar jawaban Utakata

"Akan ku bunuh Uchiha itu. Jika bukan aku yang mendapatkan hatimu. Maka tak seorang pun yang akan mendapatkannya" Utakata berucap dingin

.

 **Flashback off**

keesokan harinya Sakura maupun Tayuya tak ada yang mau memulai bicara satu sama lain. Utakata langsung pamit pulang saat sarapan tadi di kediaman Haruno. Bahkan Utakata tak ikut sarapan

Mobil dua gadis Haruno ini sekarang telah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Sakura.

"Saku-chan aku.. go"

"Sampai jumpa Haruno-san"potong Sakura cepat. Lalu keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu cukup keras

Deg

Mata Tayuya terbelelak kaget. Apa yang diucapkan adik nya seakan telah menikam tepat di jantungnya. Sakura tak menganggap lagi Tayuya sebagai kakak perempuannya.

"Gomen..hiks..Saku-chan..sungguh...ini..hiks..hanya..kecelakaan" jedah sejenak" ini..hiks..salah..Otsutsuki sialan itu"

"PERSETAN DENGAN OTSUTSUKI" Tayuya langsung tancap gas setelah berteriak

.

Sasuke sudah mondar-mandir di depan perpustakaan dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia takut apa gadis itu akan menolaknya? Apa gadis itu membencinya? Apa gadis itu sudah punya kekasih? Apa gadis itu..

"Aaarrrggghhhh..."Sasuke menjerit frustasi lantaran gadis dambaannya tidak muncul sedari tadi. Mungkin yang dipikirkannya tadi memang benar.

Sasuke baru ingat dia tidak memberitahu gadis itu jam berapa mereka harus bertemu. Oh astaga, dasar Uchiha satu ini jadi linglung begini. Merasa tindakannya itu bodoh, Sasuke mengeluarkan hp nya lalu mengetik pesan

'Aku sekarang menungg'

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun" sapa seorang gadis yang menghentikan Sasuke mengetik pesannya. Ini dia yang di tunggu. Gadisnya telah datang..

"O-oha-you Shion-chan" Sasuke jadi gugup jika telah berhadapan dengan gadisnya

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Mengapa kau mengajakku kesini?. Apa kau mau meminta tolong padaku mencari buku?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu"

"Katakan saja"

"Aku mencintaimu Shion. Jadi pacarku yahh?" Sasuke merasa mukanya sudah memerah seperti tomat kesukaanya. Dia hanya menunduk dari tadi

"Em.. aku.."

"Hahaha.. tak apa jika tak mau" Sasuke tertawa hambar

Cup

Sasuke semakin memerah mukanya karena Shion telah mencium pipinya

"Aku terima dengan senang hati Sasuke Uchiha. Ayo kita ke lapangan. Aku rasa ketua osis telah mengumumkan sesuatu pada seluruh panitia pengurus mos"

Shion mengenggam erat Sasuke lalu berlari sambil menarik Sasuke. Sasuke sangat senang ternyata gadisnya juga mencintainya.

'Shion mencintaiku! Mencintai? Apa tadi Shion mengatakannya? Tidak!. Hey tapi dia mencium pipi ku. Berarti dia mencintaiku. Cinta tak harus diungkapkan oleh kata-kata bukan?' Batin Sasuke

Mos hari kedua berlanjut dengan seru hari ini. Yaa tak semua orang sih. Seru untuk panitianya saja, yang sial adalah siswa baru. Sebagai contoh dari sekian banyaknya dari siswa baru yang sial hari ini adalah Sakura Haruno di kelompok satu. Bagaimana tidak sekarang ia tengah...

"Potong bobok ongso...mosok do koolo..nono monto donso...donso ompot kolo..sorong ko konon..sorong ko koro...lolololololololo~" Sakura berhenti bernyanyi. Dia menyanyikan lagu itu sambil membuat gerakan sesuai lirik lagu.

"Hahahaha...lucu sekali kau"

"Kau berbakat Sakura.. hahahaha"

"Merdu sekali...hahahaha"

Sakura merasa mukanya telah memanas karena malu. Dia menutup mukanya dengan dua tangannya.

'Sialan kau Sasuke' batin Sakura

Dan yahh siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke pelakunya. Yang membuat Sakura jadi seperti ini. Dia menghukum Sakura dengan alasan Sakura tidak membawa tugas yang diberikan. Padahal Sakura membawanya. Ternyata ia telah membayar orang untuk mengambil tugas itu selagi Sakura ke kamar kecil tadi.

Hey nona bukankah pangeran ini telah memperingatkanmu akan hukuman?

 _"Hn. Tapi kau harus kuhukum nona"_

Sakura menepuk pelan jidatnya. Sekarang dia tahu maksud Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh untuk memberi hukuman padanya. Betapa bodohnya kau Sakura.

.

"It's a bad day ever" gumam Sakura pelan di depan gerbang sekolah. Sekarang sekolah telah usai. Dia menunggu kakak perempuannya sekarang

"Akhirnya"

"Hey Sakura. Ayo pinky naiklah"

"Hn" ucap Sakura dingin

Tayuya yang sedari tadi tersenyum sekarang tak lagi terlihat setelah ucapan dingin adiknya. Sakura telah berubah. Bahkan saat memasuki mobil Sakura hanya menoleh ke arah luar jendela mobil. Sampai tiba dirumah pun Sakura langsung keluar tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun pada Tayuya.

"Ini semua salahmu Otsutsuki"

.

.

.

T

B

C

Chery Uchiha


	7. chapter 7

Chapter : 7

Yooo minna-san

Lama gak muncul :v

Gomen baru ada sekarang T.T

Hiatusnya kelamaan : (

Sekarang Chery udah kelas

3 SMA _

Jadinya sibuk banget T.T

Harap di maklumin yah minna-san : D

Hontou ni sumimasen minna-san

Buat nunggu lama X'D

Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu minna-san

Buat nunggu lama XD

Yosh langsung ke cerita nya : D

Oh shit! Hari sial macam apa ini? Bikin sakit hati, bikin sesak hati, bikin kesal hati. Serangan bertubi-tubi kau tahu!. Cukup sudah Haruno muda ini tidak tahan lagi!. Dia harus bagaimana? Tolong seseorang!, tolong gadis ini. Sakura tengah mengunci diri di kamarnya sekarang dalam keadaan gegana gelisah galau merana.

"Huuu aaahhhh... Aku harus bagaimana lagi ini? Aku harus apa.. Apa.." Sakura mengangkat tangannya keatas sambil tiduran.

"Ya aku tahu!. Aku akan bersenang-senang dan melupakan kesialan dan kekesalan ku di taman hiburan saja"

Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke taman hiburan. Setelah selesai dengan menggunakan warna baju lengan panjang yang mempunyai motif bunga Sakura senada dengan warna rambutnya dan memakai celana jeans kekinian pada saat ini dan tak lupa flatshoes hitam yang membalut kakinya dia sekarang siap. Sakura lalu keluar dari rumah tanpa lupa berpamitan kepada ibunya. Dan dia juga tidak memikirkan tentang Tayuya saat ini.

*CheryUchiha*

Sakura telah sampai di taman hiburan saat ini. Dia masih berjalan-jalan sambil menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan saat ini. Dia masih menikmati suasana nya dalam keramaian itu. Sampai Sakura melihat ada bianglala di hadapannya. Dia langsung berlari menuju loket untuk membeli tiketnya. Pada saat gilirannya untuk membeli tiket petugas berkata

"Dik bianglala minimal dinaiki dua orang. Jadi kamu tidak bisa menaiki nya"

"Oh ayolah, kumohon satu kali ini saja" Sakura memohon sambil menunjukkan muka melasnya pada petugas itu

"Tidak bisa dik, maaf yah"

"Denganku saja, bagaimana?" Terdengar suara perempuan di belakang Sakura, ketika dia menoleh dia melihat seorang gadis.

"Waah terima kasih, nah pak bisa kan.. Hehe"

"Baiklah" Jawab petugas itu.

Lalu Sakura dan gadis itu menaiki bianglala bersama. Beberapa menit terasa sangat canggung karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai ada salah satu berkata

"Ah sumimasen, aku tadi bertindak seenaknya begitu. Namaku Hinata Hyuga yoroshiku "

"Daijoubu desu. Ah iya aku Sakura Haruno, yoroshiku"

"Oh bukankah kau Sakura Haruno yang tadi di hukum oleh Sasuke-senpai di sekolah? Ah sumimasen mengingatkan hal semacam itu "

Raut muka Hinata menjadi terkejut.

"Hehe.. Iya itu aku, kau sekelompok denganku? "

"Iya, aku sekelompok denganmu"

"Hei kau tahu. Padahal aku sudah membawa tugas itu, tapi entah hilang dimana"

"Oh astaga, berarti yang kulihat itu punya mu, tadi aku melihat Shino membuang itu. Kukira itu rusak atau bagaimana, dan sebelumnya aku melihatnya membongkar tas untuk mengambilnya. Apa warna tas mu? "

"Tas ku bewarna pink hitam"

"Dan tas yang kulihat tadi juga bewarna pink hitam"

"Hinata kurasa itu memang tas ku, besok aku ingin kau lihat tas ku. Aku harap itu benar tas ku Hinata. Tolong aku yah"

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan menjadi saksimu besok dan juga satu orang lagi yang melihatnya namanya Tenten"

Sakura sekarang berpikir kenapa orang yang bernama Shino itu berbuat jahat padanya. Bahkan dia tidak mengandung siapa Shino itu. Dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan orang lain saat ini.

Sakura menghabiskan waktunya di taman hiburan bersama dengan Hinata sampai sore. Lalu mereka pulang bersama, ternyata rumah Hinata dan Sakura berdekatan, hanya ada empat rumah diantara rumah mereka. Sakura mendapat teman baru lagi saat ini, dan itu membuat hatinya senang.

*CheryUchiha*

Keesokan harinya Sakura telah menunggu di depan pintu masuk menunggu Hinata datang. Sesaat kemudian ada orang yang berdiri di depan dirinya. Saat Sakura menoleh ternyata itu adalah seorang pemuda yang tak dikenali olehnya.

"Ohayou cantik, perkenalan nama ku Kankuro salah satu anggota OSIS yang mengawasi kelompok 2. Bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama gadis ini"

"Ohayou Kankuro-senpai. Namaku Sakura Haruno"

"Hmm nama cantik seperti orangnya"

"Waah senpai bisa aja" Sakura menoleh ke samping dan langsung melihat Hinata yang semakin mendekat

"Senpai aku duluan, jaa.. " Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Ya baiklah, aku ke kelas sajalah" Kankuro berjalan menjauh dari kelas Sakura.

"Ohayou Hinata" Sambut Sakura dengan senyum.

"Ohayou Sakura" Balas Hinata dengan senyum pula.

"Ayo ke kelas dan lihat tas ku"

"Baiklah"

Mereka langsung menuju kelas, saat masuk kelas mereka langsung menuju ke meja Sakura meletakkan tasnya.

"Oh astaga Sakura ini memang tas itu. Benar ini tas yang ku lihat kemarin"

"Dan sekarang yang mana namanya Shino, Hinata beritahu aku"

"Itu yang tengah duduk di belakang pojok kanan"

"Akan ku hampiri orang jahat itu" Sakura langsung berjalan menuju Shino tanpa babibu lagi.

"Hey, apa kau yang namanya Shino? Ikut aku ada senior yang menugaskan kita berdua mengambil sesuatu di perpustakaan"

"Baiklah" Shino berdiri tanpa bertanya lagi.

Setelah itu saat mereka di depan perpustakaan, Sakura langsung berbicara

"Kau kan yang membuang tugas ku kemarin? "

"Tunggu, bicara apa kau? Apa buktinya aku melakukannya. Jangan menuduh sembarangan! " Balas Shino

Tiba-tiba tanpa diduga Hinata menjawab

"Aku saksi yang melihat itu. Bukan hanya aku yang melihatnya kemarin. Tenten juga melihat nya. Benarkan Tenten? "

"Iya benar aku melihatnya"

"Hey, hey tunggu!. Aku melakukan nya karena terpaksa"

"Apa maksudmu jelaskan! " Ucap Sakura.

"Aku di paksa oleh Sasuke-senpai melakukan nya karena aku takut dia akan menghajar ku"

"Apa kau jujur? " Tanya Tenten

"Tentu saja dia lah pelaku sebenarnya. Aku takut padanya, aku ini anak yang lemah"

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu, tapi jika kau berbohong kau akan menerima akibatnya" Ucap Sakura tajam sambil menunjuk muka Shino lalu mengajak Hinata dan Tenten kambali ke kelas.

"Sialan kau Sasuke" Ucap Sakura dengan muka kesal dan marah.

Saat menuju ke kelas dia tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke bersender di dinding kelas.

"Hinata Tenten aku mau melabrak Sasuke aku duluan yah teman-teman" Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata dan Tenten.

"Baiklah" Jawab mereka kompak.

Sakura berjalan dengan percaya diri menuju Sasuke.

'Mati kau Sasuke' batin Sakura

Ketika didepan Sasuke dia langsung menarik tangan Sasuke tanpa permisi

"Hey mau apa kau" Bentak Sasuke

"Ikut saja dulu" Balas Sakura.

*CheryUchiha*

"Ok sekarang apa mau mu padaku nona? " Tanya Sasuke santai

"Hey harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa mau mu padaku? "

"Bermain dengan mu" Sasuke memajukan muka nya ke arah muka Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

'Kawaii' batin Sakura dan tanpa sadar pipinya telah memerah

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja nona? " Sasuke hendak memegang dahi Sakura tapi telah di tangkis oleh Sakura

'Tunggu apa yang kupikirkan' batin Sakura lalu Sakura menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Hey mau a-apa kau! " Bentak Sakura.

"Mukamu merah nona, apa kau sakit" Sasuke memasang muka seperti anak kecil yang tengah perhatian terhadap adik bayinya.

'Tidak mungkin mukaku memerah'

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Sakura sambil menoleh ke samping" Hey tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu bermain denganku?" Kata Sakura yang telah balik ke muka seriusnya.

"Yahh.. Kau tahu bukan arti kata 'bermain'? Aku cuma mau 'bermain' denganmu, apa salah nona? "

"Aku tahu 'bermain' yang kau maksud itu, aku tak mau 'bermain' denganmu. Cari saja teman lain untuk 'bermain' " Setelah Sakura mengatakan hal itu dia langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke disana sendirian.

"Tidak bisa karena yang akan 'bermain' denganku hanya kau Sakura Haruno" Sasuke menyeringai tipis lalu pergi ke kelas nya lagi.

*CheryUchiha*

"Astaga Sakura kau harusnya memberikan dia balasan yang pantas atas apa yang kau terima. Tapi, kenapa tadi jadi seperti itu" Sakura merutuki kebodohannya kali ini.

"Hey Sakura, ada apa masih pagi oi muka kayak udah UN aja haha..."

"Ino, ternyata kau. Aku sedang bad mood jadi tidak berminat bercanda. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk menjadi pelampiasan stres ku sekarang" Sakura sangat kesal sekarang.

"Hey aku punya ide! Begini aku akan mengajak mu masuk klub olahraga. Bagaimana?"

"Jangan bercanda Ino"

"Hey siapa yang bercanda. Nama olahraga ini adalah.. " Suara Ino terpotong oleh suara bel sekolah.

"Ya sudah nanti saja bicara tentang ini. Dan aku akan mengajak teman baru lagi saat jam makan siang ok"

"Baiklah. Bawalah teman barumu, karena mereka akan menjadi teman ku juga" Balas Ino

"Ayo ke kelompok kita masing-masing"

"Yosh, Sakura ganbatte ini hari terakhir"

"Yosh. Ino ganbatte"

Setelah mereka saling menyemangati satu sama lain mereka ke kelompoknya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mos. Sakura lupa bahwa hari ini akan di adakan suatu acara wajib siswa yaitu meminta tanda tangan seluruh panitia mos kali ini. Ini adalah acara paling heboh selama mos karena para siswa mos dibiarkan berkeliaran baik secara individu maupun grup, ketika mereka meminta tanda tangan itu, biasanya mereka mendapat tugas tertentu dari panitia yang diminta, yah bisa disuruh apa aja seperti joget, nyanyi, pantun, dan apalah itu. Terkadang ada saja panitia mos yang jahil atau malas atau bagaimana menyebutnya, mereka akan bersembunyi di pelosok sekolah, bisa jadi di gudang, wc, atau tempat yang dimana jarang terlihat atau dilalui siswa. Bagi siapapun yang mendapatkan tanda tangan paling sedikit maka mereka harus di hukum oleh panitia kelompok yang bertanggungjawab atas siswa itu, misalnya siswa mos nya kelompok 1 maka panitia kelompok 1 yang akan menghukumnya tetapi dengan satu orang juga yang menghukum, panitianya akan berkompetisi menjadi penghukum. Sayangnya hukuman itu hanya berlaku untuk satu orang. Sasuke telah menyiapkan dirinya, bersiaplah Sakura

T

B

C


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter : 8

Hallo minna-san

Maaf baru up lagi :"v

Sekarang lagi masa-masa masuk kuliah

Jadi you know lah bagaimana kesibukan dan persiapan nya?

Udah ah curhat nya :v

Cus baca

Ikuzoooo~~

"Hey dimana Tenten dan Hinata?" Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan di tempat mereka janjian sebelumnya tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka berdua. Sakura menunggu hingga dua puluh menit lamanya sampai ada orang lewat di depannya

"Hey kau, kau siswa baru kan?" Tanya orang itu

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? " Jawab Sakura santai

"Apa kau sudah mengumpulkan semua tanda tangan para senior?"

"Tanda tangan? Tanda tangan senior? Oh damn! Aku lupa... Terimakasih telah mengingatkan ku" Sakura langsung berlari dari tempat itu meninggalkan orang itu sendirian.

*Chery Uchiha*

"Dimana buku itu? Dimana bukunya? Aku membawa nya tadi" Sakura membongkar isi tasnya. Kemudian ada suara derap kaki yang masuk ke kelas. Sakura menoleh, ternyata itu Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hoi, kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah kau harus mengumpulkan tanda tangan senior mu~" Ujar Sasuke mengejek

"Aku tengah mencari buku ku, entah dimana barang itu" Jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke

"Apa kau mencari ini?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat buku yang dicari-cari Sakura. Sakura menoleh lalu menjawab

"Hey! Kenapa ada padamu?. Kembalikan!" Sakura berjalan menuju Sasuke sambil menggapai buku yang di angkat ke atas oleh Sasuke.

Jika mereka sepasang kekasih itu adalah adegan yang romantis. Tak lama kemudian buku itu berhasil di dapatkan Sakura. Baru saja Sakura akan tersenyum lebar, tapi nasib berkata lain. Bel sekolah tiba-tiba berbunyi

Lalu ada pengumuman

"Perhatian kepada seluruh siswa baru harap berkumpul di gedung olahraga, sekali lagi perhatian kepada seluruh siswa baru harap berkumpul di gedung olahraga. Terimakasih"

"Oh tidak! Habislah aku! Ini gara-gara kau Sasuke!" Bentak Sakura

"Salahku? Bukankah kau yang lupa kalau tadi waktu untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan senior? Jika kau ingat dan saat kau periksa tas mu tak ada bukumu. Bukankah kau harus menemuiku? Karna aku ketua kelompok" Sakura terhenyak, dia setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke untuk hal ini.

"Oh sial. Sudah aku harus pergi ke gedung olahraga" Sakura mengambil bukunya lalu berlari menjauh

"Baiklah terserah padamu" Sasuke melihat punggung Sakura semakin menjauh.

"Oh ini hal yang paling kusukai" Seringai kecil muncul di ujung bibir seorang Uchiha ini.

*Chery Uchiha*

Di gedung olahraga semua orang telah berkumpul. Sakura baru saja sampai, Sakura melihat Ino dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Ino, kau tau aku belum mengumpulkan satupun tanda tangan para senior" Ucap Sakura sambil terengah-engah.

"Apa? Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan tinggal tersisa sedikit lagi? Bagaimana bisa? " Jawab Ino terkejut.

"Jadi gini... " Omongan Sakura terpotong karena suara dari atas panggung

"Konichiwa minna. Seperti yang kita tahu ini adalah hari terakhir MOS sekolah kita. Baiklah karena aku tau kalian para siswa baru merasa lelah karna kesana kemari mengejar pada senior langsung saja kita mengumpulkan semua buku nya" Ucap Sasori.

Sasori lalu menyuruh pengurus OSIS lainnya untuk bergerak mengambil semua buku tersebut.

Setelah itu semua para pengurus mengecek menggunakan komputer untuk menscan jumlah keseluruhan tanda tangan yang telah didapatkan para siswa baru.

Sementara menunggu itu selesai ini adalah pemanfaatan waktu yang harus digunakan para siswa baru untuk mengistirahatkan sekujur badan. Tak lama kemudian hasilnya sudah siap.

"Baiklah semua hasil sudah berada di tangan ku. Sekarang semua penasaran bukan siapa yang akan di hukum disini?. Baiklah namanya adalah... "

"Jangan aku, jangan aku, jangan aku" Ucap Sakura berulang kali sambil mengepal tangan nya.

"Sakura Haruno... Dia hanya mendapatkan 1 tanda tangan dari senior OSIS. Dia hanya mendapatkan tanda tangan nya Sasuke Uchiha. Kepada Sakura Haruno kau akan mendapatkan hukuman resmi dari Sasuke selama 1 minggu kedepan" Ucap Sasori dengan lantang

"Oh tidak matilah aku" Ucap Sakura sambil menepuk jidatnya.

*Chery Uchiha*

Setelah itu semua dibubarkan dan pulang. Sakura berjalan dengan lesu menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini! Sakura kau bodoh sekali! Tidak. Ini salah Uchiha itu! Bukan salahku!" Gerutunya Sakura tidak jelas. Dia di perhatikan oleh orang sekitarnya yang berlalu lalang.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah dia merasa makin kesal, karena ada sih tuan brengsek Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh senangnya aku, aku akan mempunyai budak selama satu minggu~. Bersiaplah nona muda kau akan menjadi maid ku selama seminggu~" Goda Sasuke.

"Hahaha lucu" Jawab Sakura datar dengan muka lesu.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Tayuya datang. Sakura langsung bergegas menuju mobil dan masuk tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke lagi.

"Persiapkan dirimu nona manis. Kau akan merasa terpuaskan. Aku jamin, hahahaha" Sasuke tertawa dengan puas.

.

.

.

T

B

C

Chapter 8 selesai~~

.

Terimakasih buat readers yang masih membaca fanfic gaje dari ku ini :"v

Author harap ini bisa menghibur readers sekalian ^_^

Hontou ni sumimasen desu karna ngilang terlalu lama :"v *bungkukhormat*

Sekarang author lagi nunggu buat hari pertama kuliah, author sekarang jadi maba :v

Harapan author

Semoga bisa up secepatnya setelah chapter 8 ini

Doakan author minna-san agar banyak waktu biar bisa up lagi ^_^

.

.

Balasan review : chapter 7

urarakasakura371 : ini udah lanjut kok X'D

.

.

Please review+favorit yah minna-san *bungkukhormat*

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~

Pai pai :*

.

16.07.18


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

"Astaga, aku harus menjadi maid nya Uchiha brengsek itu? Yang benar saja! Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali. Arghh... " Ucap kesal Sakura saat memasukki kamar nya.

"Haaa~ aku mempunyai mainan bagus untuk satu minggu ini. Akan ku manfaatkan semaksimal mungkin. Hahahaha... " Ucap Sasuke kegirangan sambil membaringkan tubuh nya.

*CheryUchiha*

Satu hari telah berlalu dan hari kesialan lainnya bagi Sakura telah tiba. Sakura sungguh ingin enyah dari sini, ini bukanlah kehidupan yang di bayangi oleh Sakura yang terjadi di otaknya.

Sakura tengah berjalan lesu dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat sambil di liat oleh banyak pasang mata. Bukan karena dia salah memakai seragam, tetapi karena dia berjalan di belakang Sasuke sambil membawakan tas nya Sasuke.

"Hey cepatlah. Sudah mau bell masuk ini" Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tuan Sasuke yang ganteng" Jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

'Astaga. Ke tempat sepi saja yah tuan Sasuke, biar aku bisa membunuhmu dengan baik sebagai maid mu' batin Sakura yang tentu saja merasa kesal setengah mati ke Uchiha brengsek ini

*CheryUchiha*

Sakura sedang berada di kelas. Memang pada awal minggu ini mereka tidak langsung belajar. Guru hanya masuk dan sedikit menerangkan apa yang nanti akan dipelajari oleh mereka. Sakura duduk bersebelahan dengan Ino. Dibelakang nya ada Hinata yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Tenten. Mereka telah akrab untuk saling bercanda tawa.

"Hei Sakura kau ingat dengan omongan ku yang kemarin? Tentang klub olahraga. Klub olahraga yang ku maksud itu klub Taekwondo. Ayo kita ikut! Itu pasti seru" Ucap Ino kegirangan.

"Oh ok tentu. Aku ikut" Jawab Sakura dengan setengah sadar.

"Wah kalian hebat. Aku tidak bisa ikut klub olahraga. Karena aku mau ikut klub memasak" Timpal Hinata.

"Oh kalau aku masuk klub Basket. Aku pasti akan dilirik oleh semua pria tampan dari klub Basket. Hahahaha... " Sambung Tenten dengan semangat apinya.

" Wah kau keren seka... " Belum selesai Ino berbicara. Tiba-tiba ada siswa yang masuk yaitu seseorang dari OSIS.

"Ohayou minna-san. Saya ingin membagikan kertas pendaftaran untuk memasuki klub yang ada disekolah. Setiap siswa baru wajib memiliki setidaknya satu klub sekolah sebagai syarat untuk kenaikan kelas nanti. Baiklah tidak usah bertele-tele lagi saya akan memberikan ini kepada ketua kelas. Ketua kelas kesini.. " Kata Sasori dengan mantab.

"Haik" Jawab ketua kelas sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke ketua OSIS.

"Baiklah. Itu saja, Jaa~~" Sasori tersenyum manis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kyaaa~~~ Sasori-kaichou Kakoii~" Jerit-jerit histeris dari cewek-cewek di kelas itu.

"Urusai na kisama" Jerit Ino.

Ketua kelas membagikan kertas pendaftaran itu. Banyak nama-nama klub yang terpampang nyata di kertas itu. Sakura langsung mencentang bagian nama klub Taekwondo tanpa membaca hal-hal lain lagi. Lalu memberinya kepada Ino.

"Oi jidat kau sungguh-sungguh ingin masuk klub ini. Aku tidak tau bahwa ket... "

"Ah sudahlah aku cape. Biar saja aku cewe kuat jangan remehkan aku!" Potong Sakura

'Yah sudahlah. Terserah kau saja Sakura, kalau aku ingin ke klub lain saja setelah membaca nama Sasuke Uchiha ini sebagai ketua klub Taekwondo'. Gumam Ino di dalam batinnya.

T

B

C

Balasan review

chapter : 8

Love to Myself

waahh arigatou na Love-san. Ini udah lanjut. Tetap baca + review + fav cerita ini yah _

VieRichelyn17

arigatou na udah kasih semangat pada thor yang jarang up ini T^T

Sampai ketemu next chapter Minna-san ^•^

301218


End file.
